


you're not done yet

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, post-sex fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: Prompt:He can't help it, he just can't get enough of him, he has to keep pushing and touching





	you're not done yet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a birthday prompt for Daily Deviant.

Albus is just so easy to fuck.

The way he kneels on the bed, arse high in the air and knees spread. His hole glistens from lubricant, already stretched from the way James had four fingers inside him just moments ago. As James lines up behind his brother, Albus whines softly, pushes back against him.

“Fuck, Jamie, _please_.”

Whatever guilt James might have about doing this flies out the window when his brother begs. James presses in, feels the way that Albus gives way to him, lets him slide inside. Albus groans, swaying back, and James snaps his hips forward, going balls deep in one stroke.

Albus shudders. “Fuck, Jamie, I’m so fucking close. Come on. Please. Just do it.”

James pulls out until just the head of his cock remains inside of Albus, then pushes back in slowly. “Like this?” he asks, gripping Albus’s hips to do it all over again. He cants his hips, changing position and angle until he finds Albus’s prostate, and Albus’s knees shake.

“Fuck. Yes. Yeah. Merlin, just fuck me.” Albus reaches back, grips James’s hip and yanks him forward hard enough that Albus rocks with the impact. Head bowed low, Albus whines. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

“Come on, then.” James flattens himself against Albus’s back, reaches for his prick. It only takes one stroke and Albus is coming all over his hand and the sheets in thick spurts. His arse clenches tight around James, and it’s only sheer will that keeps him from coming straight away on the heels of Albus’s orgasm.

James doesn’t want it to be over this quick and easy. If he’s going to fuck his brother, if he’s going to dive into this, he has a plan. And he is going to make it _so good_ for Albus.

“Oh fuck,” Albus whimpers, head resting on his hands. “Fuck, you’re huge, Jamie. Love the feel of you. Fuck me, please.”

Albus is soft and pliant under him, limp in the aftermath of his orgasm. James withdraws and rolls Albus over on his back before he presses back in, holding Albus knees to spread him wide open. This way he can watch the heavy-lidded eyes that stare back at him, see the small smile when James pushes in deep.

“You feel so good,” Albus says softly. “I love it when you do this. When you fuck me hard.”

“You’re not done yet,” James murmurs, and Albus’s eyes go a little wider.

“I’m not?”

James shakes his head, wraps his hand around Albus’s flaccid prick. Albus jerks at the first touch, whines as James strokes it, still wet with Albus’s own fluids, then reaches down to cup his bollocks. “Okay?” James asks, and he waits until Albus nods.

“Fuck. Yes. Merlin, it’s almost too much, but fuck. Yeah. Whatever you want, Jamie. Just fuck me, okay?” Albus looks up at him, reaches out to pull James down into a hard kiss. “Fuck me and come inside me,” Albus whispers. “You’re the only one who can.”

James goes still, shuddering at Albus’s declaration. “Al—”

“Don’t. Just. Please.” Albus tries to lift his hips, fucking himself on James’s dick. “Come on, please.”

“Fuck, yes.” James would do anything for Albus, anything _to_ Albus as long as Albus wants it. And they both want this, are both all in. Because James knows that he wants to be the only one, and he wants Albus for himself. Fuck. He is just so fucked.

And he loves every second of it.

He snaps his hips, fucking hard into Albus, loving the way Albus cries out, head thrown back and body arched. With every stroke, James keeps Albus’s bollocks in his hand, teasing his perineum with his thumb. Albus cries out, twisting under James, fingers digging into his hips. A constant litany of _please_ mixed with _Jamie_ falls from Albus’s lips, and James can’t get enough of it.

When he feels his thighs go tight, he pushes deep, burying himself inside of Albus as he finally comes.

He pulls out, and Albus lowers his legs, groaning softly.

“We are so fucking good together, Jamie,” Albus whispers.

James stretches out next to him, nudges one of Albus’s knees up to help keep him spread. Then he slides four fingers back inside of him, stretching him all over again. Albus whines, lifts his hips.

“Okay?” James asks again, and Albus nods.

“It’s good. Really good.”

James crooks his fingers, searching for the right spot. Albus jerks when he finds it, body shivering from the over-stimulation. Albus reaches out, twists his fingers in the sheets as his hips jerk upwards, his cock only half-hard. “Fuck, James.”

“You open up for me so well, Al,” James whispers the words, pressing them into Albus’s shoulder with small kisses. “You took my cock, and here you are, still taking my fingers. I can feel you shivering, it’s so much. You haven’t come down from the first time yet, have you?”

Albus shakes his head. “Fuck, no, I haven’t. I just—I feel like….”

“Yeah, that’s what I want, too.” James doesn’t need him to finish the words, just wants to get him there, get him over that crest one more time. He slides his fingers into Albus, tight and wet and he strokes him _right there_ , and Albus cries out as his prick gives a feeble twitch, thin fluid streaking his belly.

James keeps his fingers where they are, keeps his brother full as he relaxes against him. He lies there, kissing Albus’s shoulder, legs tangled as he idly pushes his fingers into Albus. “Feel good?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Albus answers on a low exhale. “So good. Feel free to do that to me any time.”

Even now, James is loathe to pull away. It’s hard to believe that they have this, that he can do this. That Albus is his in all ways, including this. “Any time you want, Al,” he murmurs. “I’m all yours, for now and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on Tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
